1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery and a module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a motor-driving power source, such as for a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by having a positive electrode and a negative electrode arranged on both surfaces of a separator, a case accommodating the electrode assembly therein, a cap plate hermetically sealing an opening of the case, and electrode terminals penetrating the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
The electrode terminals are installed in a vertical direction on a plane of the cap plate through the cap plate, i.e. in an upward direction in a cell. Namely, the electrode terminals are maintained in a state in which the electrode terminals are protruded upward from the cap plate. Thus, much space is required for the vertically upward direction of the cell, and the number of connection members connecting electrode terminals may be increased in forming a module.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.